


Crush

by TheLoneWolf_48



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, Maybe a little OOC, Yuiri being Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneWolf_48/pseuds/TheLoneWolf_48
Summary: If anyone asked Yuiri if she had a crush on Okada Nana, her answer would be a cold and cutting no.No.Yuiri doesn’t have a crush on Nana.
Relationships: Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> First, this is my first time writing this ship and I admit that they might be a little OOC. 
> 
> Please just keep that in mind.
> 
> Also, all grammatical and punctuation mistakes are all my fault! :D

Tiresome. That’s how Murayama Yuiri describes the daily questioning. Sometimes her own family makes comments she always ignore. If anyone asked her to be honest and confess her actual feelings towards Okada Nana, her answer would be a cold and cutting no.

No. 

Yuiri doesn’t have a crush on Nana.

Not now, not before, and definitely not in the future. 

Disliking that Nana tells everyone that Yuiri denies it because she had a reputation to uphold. Because it gave her a cold princess-like image. 

Both seniors and juniors respect Yuiri. She has excellent scores, is good at sports (basketball, at least). She always stays in the highest spots during dancing competitions. Winning a few, coming in second in others. The teachers respect her, too, to the point of asking her opinions on specific occasions. 

Sure, she has a reputation to uphold, but no. She’s not a cold princess, Yuiri is just shy. She always worry about what the others would say about her so, she chooses to be silent and calm whenever she meets new people.

But no.

That’s not the reason she ha– DOESN’T have a crush on Nana.

Tiring to explain it over and over again. To new and old friends. Many misunderstood her silence and ask her _why you hate Nana?_ And the answer is always _no, I don’t hate Nana_. Which confuses everyone. But Yuiri thinks her explanations aren’t that hard to understand.

Firstly, Nana is her friend.

Best friend.

Knowing each other since they were kids thanks to their family’s friendship. And while Nana’s family was better accommodated, Yuiri’s family always struggled with money. 

But, when she wants to compare themselves, she sees Nana as someone free of any tie, there’s never a no that could stop her friend. When Nana wants something, Nana gets it. Always serious when she wants to achieve her goals; she’s the stern student everyone achieves to become. Yuiri is the only one that knows the truth. That behind all that seriousness, Nana only wants to spend the whole day filling her mouth with popcorn and watching romantic comedies all day (while neglecting her homework). 

Meanwhile Yuiri thinks she doesn’t have the luxury to relax, not even for a second. All those good scores were to help her family, to maintain a scholarship that allows her to go to school every day. There’s no time for a crush, a crush could taint her plans. Plans made to help her family’s restaurant become a success. But for that, she must study hard. 

So, no. 

She doesn’t have a crush on Nana. 

With all the ignoring and denial, it doesn’t make her blind to Nana’s behavior. As everyone thinks. She knows very well what her friend wants from her. It’s not a secret, not at all.

Of course, she notices how her best friend always smiles at her. With an intense and bright stare that makes Yuiri’s knees melt. She notices how Nana ignores her other friends and runs towards her whenever Nana sees her walking down the hall. She always tries to ignore the warmth that wraps her entire body as an arm slides around her shoulders and pulls her closer. As close as possible.

Tries twice as harder when Nana's natural scent (of sweet orange with a hint of cinnamon) attacks her nose and lingers for hours, torturing her every second of the day, like an aphrodisiac that sends her senses into overdrive. Or when Nana whispers an ‘ _I missed you’_ , in that distinctive way that makes her hair stand.

(And it’s so silly because they saw each other one hour ago. One long hour ago.)

Really tries not to react when Nana giggles at her frowning face, leaving her frustrated.

Or when Nana kisses her head and lingers there, just a few seconds, while tightening either a full hug or a one-arm hug. Or even when Nana tells everyone, with so much pride, that Yuiri aced all her subjects or won a competition. Nana always smiles proudly, as if Yuiri was a national treasure that every person on the planet (or at least their little world) needed to see and know about. 

Of course, she knows that everything Nana does, it’s all made on purpose. Yuiri is well aware of the tactics Nana likes to play. It’s all to make her react, to show everyone that Yuiri is like any normal girl. To show everyone that only Nana can make her blush. And even when at those times Yuiri always pushes Nana away, the damn girl still laughs, making Yuiri blush even more.

_No._

It wasn’t a crush. 

_Never._

Not even when Nana holds her hand on the way back home (Nana always insists to walk Yuiri home every day even though her friend lives in the opposite direction. But Nana told everyone that it is only a little detour since they live near to each other. A blatant lie that no one seems to question.) 

Or when Nana texts her at night. At the same hour, at ten, every night. A long message, summarizing her day in a long blocks of text and always ending the text with what Yuiri thinks is a very inappropriate _‘dream of me.’_

And it drives her mad when Nana appears in her dreams. Even when she tries not to think about Nana.

The dreams are always different but share something in common. They are together. One of the most recurrent ones happens in a kitchen Yuiri can’t recognize; with her cooking and Nana hugging her from behind, leaving small kisses on the older girl’s shoulder that make Yuiri laugh. Other times, and on more bizarre dreams, Nana saves her from a monster or a villain. It all happens as if they were in a low-budget fantasy movie. 

She has told no one about those dreams, not even Nana. Not because she doesn’t trust her friend would keep such embarrassing dreams a secret, but because she is dead sure that Nana would tease her repeatedly once Yuiri opens her mouth. So, she replies with a simple _‘Good night. Dream well.’_

Because that’s what friends do. 

They reply to each other’s texts. 

And contrary to what everyone believes of her.

_Yuiri cares._

She cares about Nana; more than what people think. 

Nana is her first friend; she was the first person who tried to befriend her, and even if she got a frown as a reply, Nana never stopped speaking to her. Nana was sitting next to her, desk partners, always talking about princesses and princes in shining armor, animes where love was the central theme, and mangas too cheesy that Yuiri could never understand their appeal. Nana was the one talking in between classes and on lunch break. When Yuiri was reading, Nana tried to hold it back but failed every time, after a few minutes of silence. 

And after days and days, Yuiri finally took pity on the girl and replied. Which shocked Nana, at first, and then made her cry.

Not much has changed since then, except that they’re not in the same class anymore. 

_She cares._

But no. 

No. 

_No._

That’s not a crush.

_Crush? Pft. No._

Not even when her heart beats faster when Nana decides they should walk to school together. And Nana has to wake up earlier than usual, but she’s there at Yuiri’s door early in the morning. Wild hair, half asleep, with her white shirt badly buttoned and tucked in her navy-blue skirt. Yawning, an exhausted _‘morning’_ as a greeting. It makes Yuiri giggle every time (mostly because Nana always promises that it would be the last time she is in that state. But it doesn’t matter how much Nana whines, it keeps happening.)

Everyone thinks of Nana as the girl that always wakes up on time, wears her uniform correctly, and makes breakfast. But only Yuiri knows Nana wants to sleep until lunchtime, eat, and then be lazy for another hour or two. No one knows Yuiri is the one that scolds Nana about it. Fixes her buttons, combs Nana’s hair with her hands until the wild short hair becomes half-decent, and she tugs the shirt until it is placed under the uniform’s skirt.

All of those little quirks that Nana never shows other people make her heart expand like a balloon. 

Because no one knows the real Nana, except Yuiri.

She doesn’t have a crush. 

She's just a good friend

—nothing else, nothing more.

And when a new ring appears in her locker, above her shoes, with a note that says _‘It made me think of you. Love, N’_ Yuiri huffs a low _‘stupid, Nana.’_ Looks around and quickly hides the note in one of her notebooks. She wears the ring for a month because it makes her happy seeing her best friend smiling whenever she notices the new ring on Yuiri’s finger. (She has fifty rings now, but who’s counting?) 

Or when Nana stays behind after her own club’s activities end and waits for Yuiri to finish her dance practice or any extracurricular activity the student president asked Yuiri to help with. Even when it made both leave past seven, sometimes eight, at night. Or when she needs to go to the library to study. It doesn’t matter what Yuiri is doing; Nana is always there to keep her company. 

_Every single time._

That’s what best friends do, right?

It’s not a crush. 

Yuiri is sure about it.

She bets her life on it. 

A crush would suggest acknowledging that her heart beating fast, the goosebumps, the waiting, the longing, the expectations, the happiness, the eagerness, the smiles; everything means something. 

No, she doesn’t have a crush.

That Nana asks her out on a _date-date_ , as her friend called it, means nothing. Because there's nothing different. Nothing changed. Nana is still the same Nana, and the _‘date-date’_ is just them going to watch a movie, then to the arcade and then to eat pizza. And that’s what they usually do on a regular outing. 

Or when they go to different universities, and Nana would still knock on her door at around seven in the morning just to walk her to the station and be together for a short time. Or that Nana would be at the main door, leaning against the wall, cellphone in hand, waiting for Yuiri so they both could go back home.

And when Yuiri gets her first job, leaving her parents’ house and renting an apartment an hour away from the building she works in. Nana is there, at the station. 

Fighting with Nana is a rare occurrence but what Nana does sometimes piss Yuiri off. This time they fight because Nana wants to move in with her. Her friend makes the mistake of saying, _‘Your mother told me you were struggling with the rent,’_ to which Yuiri argues that _‘she’s not a kid that needs supervision’_ and that she’s doing just fine.

The next time it happens, Nana says she wants to move in so they both can split the rent. Of course, Nana left her parents’ house a few months after Yuiri moved to her new apartment. The argument escalates and both yell and cry, and it makes Yuiri think that that’s how their friendship will end. She cries at night after their last big argument. 

But her heartache only lasts a week.

Nana is back at the door with another ring and an apology.

And they cry because they’ve been so stressed and they don’t want to argue like that ever again.

Nana starts living with Yuiri a month later. 

Or even when they are twenty-nine, in a bar with friends, and Nana goes down on one knee saying something along the lines of _‘I always loved you, and I will always do. Would you give me the honor of being my wife?’_

Gasps fill the place. Yuiri feels the stares, her heart skipping a bit, and the expectant silence. She looks at the ring; it’s just like any other ring Nana has given her. A little brighter and probably more expensive, definitely more meaningful. She has four hundred and fifty rings already, and this was just another one. 

So, no. 

She accepts with tears in her eyes but it’s not because she has a crush on Nana.

And when months later, Yuiri answers with an _‘I do’_ when a priest asks her if she would accept Nana as her wife. To be together for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health. She doesn’t say _I do_ because she has a crush.

_No._

She accepts because she loves Nana. 

Because after all this time, Nana is always there. As her best friend, patiently waiting for her to admit it out loud. Because Nana knew Yuiri had dreams and goals, she trusted on Yuiri’s love for her.

_No._

It was never a crush.

It was love.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fic in hopes it reaches the person who asked me to write this ship on Twitter. I fotgot the person's username and the original tweet got buried.
> 
> If you are the person that asked me about it, firstly, I want to say I feel terrible sorry for taking so long on writing it. 2019 wasn't the brightest year for me... But I didn't forget about this fic! 
> 
> Thank you, y'all who reads it. I hope you all enjoy it and share your thoughts about it.
> 
> What do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Are they not like the real YuuNaa? ANYTHING! I would appreciate it!


End file.
